MY LAST WORDS
by Sayuki Sakura
Summary: Hotaru fell in love with Ruka who fell in love with Mikan who liked Natsume. Each off them confessed their lovefor one another. Who will end up with whom?
1. Chapter 1

_**MY LAST WORDS**_

**M - **_Mikan_

**N - **_Natsume_

**H - **_Hotaru_

**R - **_Ruka_

**M.N - **

**m - **_maid_

Ruka, Mikan, Natsume and Hotaru were very close friends. Ruka was very kind and friendly just like Mikan. While Natsume and Hotaru were dull and seemed lifelessly violent. They were all just 13 years old when they started developing feelings for one another. Ruka found out that he was in love with Mikan, but Mikan already liked Natsume. When Ruka confessed his love for Mikan she could not answer. Hotaru eventually fell for Ruka but was hurt to see that he was in love with her best friend Mikan. But even thou Ruka, Mikan and Hotaru were all in love, Natsume remained the same. He would not notice anyone's beauty and would hurt any girl that confesses her love for him.

Three years passed and all of them remained like that. Mr Narumi, their old teacher/adviser was really worried about all of his old students because all of his all of his old students (except Mikan, Ruka, Natsume and Mikan) had found there perfect match. So Mr. Narumi concocted a plan.

**M: **Hello?

**M.N: **Mikan it's me Mr. Narumi how have you been?

**M: **I'm fine sensei

**M.N: **Mikan I want you to run an errand for me, since the new semester started I can't get time to go to the market. So will you do it?

**M:** Sure Mr .Narumi.

**M.N: **I'll text you my grocery list.

**FOOD:**

20 Cabbages 2 Chickens 1 pack of Seaweed 2 kilos of Tuna 1 kilo of Beef

14 Carrots 5 psc. Pork 1 sack of rice 5 kilos of Salmon caviar

Snails 1 kilo coli flower 10 crabs mushrooms pepper

Etc..........

**ITEMS:**

Toilet plunger nails hammer mop

Face towel chandelier toilet paper envelopes

16 towels 12 candles broom stamps

Etc..........

**M: **Mr. Narumi how come you need so much stuff? And come on a chandelier? I can't possibly afford that! And if I did find money how will I be able to bring that to you?!

**M.N: **I know you'll find a way. Bye now.

**M: **how am I gonna pay for all of this?!

Mikan suddenly remembered that Natsume was the son of the owners of the Hyuuga Corporation and that Natsume just got his driver's licence. So Mikan rushed to Natsume's house and rang the door bell.

**m: **good morning ma'am

**M: **Ohayo, is Natsume there?

**m:** yes he is here, please wait for a moment ma'am.

**M: **ok

After a few minutes Natsume came out.

**N: **what do you want Polka-dots?!

**M:** I was wondering if you could lone me some money and help me with an errand.

**N: **what's in it for me baka?

**M: **what do you want?

**N: **it's simple I want you to become my maid for a day.

Mikan was shocked with Natsume's condition.

**M:** alright, I'll do it but only for one day.

As Natsume watched Mikan that whole day, he seems to see her beauty.

**M:** yes this is the last item on Mr. Narumi's list!

When they got the last item Mikan saw a really beautiful dress. She wanted to try it on but she knew she could not afford it. Natsume knew that expression in Mikan's eyes.

**N: **go try it on.

**M:** but Natsume I can't possibly afford that!

**N:** who said you were the one going to pay? Don't you remember, You will become my maid for a day in exchange I'll pay for everything and give you a ride.

**M:** oh yeah your right

Mikan quickly tried out the dress and when she came out of the dressing room Natsume could not take his eyes off of Mikan.

**M: **Natsume why are you staring at me like that.

Natsume pretended like he wasn't affected by Mikan's beauty, But he notices it perfectly that he likes Mikan.

**N: **what are you talking about I wasn't staring! So are you gonna buy that or not?

Natsume gave his credit card to Mikan and paid for everything as promised. Mikan and Natsume took all of the stuff to Mr. Narumi.

**M.N: **wow Mikan, I knew I can count on you!

Mikan just smiled at Mr. Narumi while Natsume was looking directly at her. Natsume took Mikan home.

**M: **Natsume, I know you'll only say NO but I have to tell it to you now

Mikan became quite for a few seconds, held her skirt tightly and gasps.

**M:** Natsume **I LOVE YOU**

Natsume became shocked; he turned back for a while, Mikan thought Natsume refused her love.

**M: **I understand Natsume; I know you can't ever love me.

Natsume suddenly spoke;

**N: **that's not true Mikan, I do like you

Mikan faced Natsume with a joyous smile and gave him a kiss. When Ruka found out that Natsume and Mikan were already dating he would not believe it so he got some deadly chemicals for him to drink. But Hotaru arrived just on time to stop Ruka.

**H:** Ruka STOP! Don't do it.

**R: **and why not?

**H: **because you will be hurting someone if you die!

**R: **and who might that be?!

**H:** that would be me! Ruka. So please don't do it.(crying voice)

Hotaru hugged Ruka tightly as if there was no tomorrow and cried out to him

**I LOVE YOU NOW TILL FOREVER.......**

**SORRY FOR THOSE WHO ACTUALY LIKED MY STORY OR THOUGHT IT LAKED SOME PARTS .... BUT THIS IS JUST A 1 CHAPTER STORY BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT.**

**E-mail me if you want to know the full ending**


	2. ENDING

Mikan was passing by the corridor that very moment. She noticed Hotaru in the room and decided to greet her a "hello", but as she came in she saw Ruka holding a bottle.

M: Ruka what are you holding?!

R: this is none of your business Mikan!

H: yes it is Ruka! Don't kill yourself just because Mikan loves another! Its not worth it!

R: I don't care, if I can't be with Mikan I mind as well DIE!

H:Ruka!

Mikan jumped to prevent Ruka from drinking it. But as she steals the potion the bottle broke. It released a dark smoke in the room. Ruka, Mikan and Hotaru cannot see a thing. Ruka and Hotaru were able to get out of the lab but fainted afterwards. When they woke up they were in the hospital.

H: the hospital?!

Hotaru's parents: thank goodness your away Hotaru. You have been unconscious for one week.

H: one week?!

Nurse: yes, you where lucky you did not inhaled that much of the chemical or else you would be dead.

Hotaru then remembered Ruka.

H: where is Ruka?!

Nurse: don't worry he is fine.

The nurse opened the curtain on Hotaru's left.

Nurse: he is just sound asleep. He woke up about an hour ago but he fell asleep again.

Hotaru also remembered that Mikan was with them when the accident happened.

H: what about Mikan? Has she woke up yet?

Nurse: Sakura Mikan?

H: yes

Everyone on the room became quite, with their heads down.

H: don't tell me Mikan's dead?! Please don't tell me she's gone.

Nurse: she's not yet gone, but here condition is getting worse by the second, she was lucky enough to survive until now.

Hotaru's tears fell from her face.

H: Mi-kan cha-n. . .

2nd Nurse: the 3rd patient has just regained consciousness, but she is extremely pale, and weak. She can't even move.

H:MIKAN!! I need to see her!

Hotaru stood up and ran to the door. When she got to Mikan's room, she saw that Mikan was sitting in her bed looking at the window. Mikan suddenly faced her and said;

M: are you alright Hotaru? I hope both of you will get better soon.

H: mi-kan

Hotaru couldn't believe what she's hearing. Mikan was fighting for her life and yet there she worrying about her and Ruka.

H: Mikan you need to live. . .

Mikan stretched her arm out with her finger pointing out the window. Then a butterfly came in and rested on her finger.

M: look at this butterfly Hotaru, It is beautiful but it has a short life. After they mate, the male dies.

H: are you telling me you want to die like that butterfly?!

M: no, I'm telling you that, everything has an end. Nothing lasts forever except for change.

Hotaru did not speak. Her legs became weak and she sat on the floor watching Mikan smile while looking at the butterfly on her finger.

N: Mikan!

M: Natsume!

Mikan smiled at him like she was saying she did not regret anything and that she was saying goodbye.

N: Mikan you are going to get better... right?!

Mikan just stared at him with her eyes all so shiny like she was about to cry. Natsume recognized that look, he knew she was trying to tell him she was going to die, that he should be strong.

N: you are going to get better! I will pay any price just for you to get better.

Mikan did not say a word. Natsume walk towards Mikan's bed and kneeled before her.

N: Mikan don't leave me. I beg you.

Mikan opened her mouth and said "I did this because I wanted to. I did this because I know they deserve to live. I did this out of love"

Natsume somehow understood what she said. But he did not know why she didn't even consider the fact that he would get hurt.

N: Mikan. . .

At that very moment Mikan died. As everyone there cried they saw the butterfly fly outside the window as if it was going to heaven.

H: she's gone. . .

Natsume just held Mikan's hand and said nothing.

R: what is going on here?

All of them looked at Ruka, who was totally unaware of the recent death. Natsume could not consume his anger at Ruka. He walk towards him and pulled out Ruka's shirt and held him high.

R: Natsume put me down!

N: you bastard! Can't you see everyone here is crying then you come in here with that sort of face and tone!

Ruka looked around the room and say Mikan and Hotaru's parents and Hotaru. As he looked near the window he saw Mikan lying there, with not a single breath.

R: Mikan. . .is. . .dead?!

N: you just realized that! I was told before I came here that she requested a private room, a room far away from yours and Hotaru. She knew the chemical will spread using physical contact! That is why she didn't want to be cured! All she wanted was for everyone to live including you!

Ruka did not know what to say, he was depressed and guilty. He thought that is he died, he thought Mikan did not care for him that's why he wanted to die. But now she died just to save him. After Mikan's burial, Mikan's parents invited all of them to their home. Hotaru decided to look at Mikan's room for the last time, Natsume and Ruka came along as well. There they found a beautiful music box. It was the music box Natsume gave her on her 12th birth day.

N: that music box.

Hotaru walked towards it then opened it. It was Mikan's favourite lullaby. She used to hymn it whenever she was in a good mood. Ruka wanted to see it but while grabbing it, it fell down of Hotaru's hands.

N: you broke it!

R: I didn't mean to break it.

H: hey look.

Hotaru reached down to grab the paper beneath the music box. It was a letter from Mikan addressed to all of them.

Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume,

Thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be crying right now. I know this is kind of too late to say but Ruka I did love you but it just so happened I love Natsume more. Hotaru I know I did things you did not like. And I know you got angry with me because of Ruka but please I hope all of you can start anew. A life without me in it, without a single memory. If you keep me in your memory you will just keep sadness so please get rid of me in your minds and heart and live a new life with joy and peace. I wish you all the best of luck.

I'll always be looking after all of you. I Love all of you, most especially you Natsume Hyuuga.

Forever A friend of yours,

Mikan

Five years passed, Ruka and Hotaru got married. Hotaru became wealthy because of her inventions. Ruka became a vetenerian. As for Natsume, he took over the Hyuuga Corporation. He earned his first billion 2 after 2 months of working, his wealth grew and grew soon he became the 3rd richest person in the world. Natsume was the only one unhappy. He still could not forget Mikan. He was sixteen when she died and now his twenty one. He did not want to let go of her memory and as the her letter said her memory can only bring sadness. One day Natsume was on his way to work. He was about to leave his apartment when. . .

Stranger: Excuse me are you Natsume Hyuuga?

N: yes, and who are you?

Stranger: My name is Kimiko; I'm a friend of Mikan's

N: a friend? She never told me about any Kimiko.

Kimiko: well we are actually online friends. It was about seven and a half months ago when we met. She told me she was in love with a Natsume Hyuuga. She was so afraid to confess her feelings. She told me she tried before but she was too afraid to give you this letter.

Kimiko pulled out the letter from her pocket and handed it to Natsume. When Kimiko was about to leave, her hair blowed to his face. It smelled just like Mikan.

N: hey wait!

K: what is it? Do you need something?

Natsume couldn't believe how much she looked like Mikan the only thing that changed was the color of her eyes.

N: you look exactly like Mikan.

K: really? I'm flattered. Mikan is really beautiful, and she cares for other people more than herself. I look up to her.

N: you even talk like her.

That night Natsume had a dream. It was Mikan,

M: Natsume, would you please just move on? I don't like seeing you like this. You are wealthy and yet miserable. I wanted happiness for all of you, mostly you.

N: Mikan...

M: You must move on Natsume. . .

N: but Mikan, I still love you!

. . .

Mikan?? Are you there?

M: MOVE ON NATSUME.

When he woke up and went to his bathroom to wash his face, he saw a kiss mark on his cheeks. He knew it was from Mikan, at that night the impossible was made possible for him. Natsume did his best to forget. He started dating other women and eventually married Kimiko.

He never learned to forget. He married someone who was exactly like her. He even calls Kimiko, Mikan sometimes but Kimiko knows why that happens. She just wants to grant Mikan's last wish of happiness for Natsume.


End file.
